Fate and New Beginnings
by Justicerocks
Summary: A\U. Re-written and re-posted. After his wife dies Nick decides to move to Chicago so his family can help him raise his three young children. Life isn't perfect though; what problems and struggles will the family face?
1. Tragedy

**A\N:** Okay so after hitting a brainstorming slump in the other version of this story I decided to re-post it and then start to re-write it using a different main storyline. I have a lot of ideas for this version so don't worry its not going anywhere. This chapter is mostly the same expect for the ending which I changed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Eight-year-old Gilberto 'Gill' Antonio Amaro looked up from his breakfast and turned his shoulder; he saw his cousins walk into the kitchen and put down there bags.

"Antonio, Laura," He finished swallowing his food, "Remember to give Diego the LEGO pieces and…"

Laura chuckled lightly at walked up to the young boy; She kissed his head, "Don't worry we will. Now finish up your cereal all right. Your father is having a hard time getting your sisters ready this morning."

"Can I help?" He asked, he knew his younger sisters missed his mother. Their father couldn't do their hair or figure out what to dress them in.

"You can help by fining breakfast," Laura responded.

"No!" Four-year-old Zara screamed running down the stairs, "Laura!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Stop Daddy!"

"Wow, wow," Laura looked down at the young girl as she came speeding into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Daddy messeded up!" She sobbed, "He did!" She cried sniffling as she pulled out her lopsided braid.

Laura had to stifle a laugh; Nick did indeed mess up the girl's hair. Zara, like her mother Maria had beautiful long thick brown hair and it was very hard to brush. Nick had wanted to cut it but Zara had always thrown a fit and so Nick had been forced to try and do his daughter's hair every morning in his wife's absence.

Maria was an investigative reporter for the New York Times currently assigned to cover the troops in Iraq. She was stationed overseas and had been for nearly a year.

"If you can ask me nicely I'll help you," Laura told the young girl.

"Please Laura?" Zara looked up at her with her brown eyes.

"Thank you," Laura took her hand and led her back up to her room, just as they were coming up the stairs as very frustrated Nick was coming down with two year old Madelina

The toddler had just celebrated her second birthday three weeks ago. She, like her older brother looked more like her father. She was a Daddy's girl all the way and although she sometimes gave her father a hard time Nick wouldn't have it any other way. Once they were on levelled ground he set his daughter on the floor and watched her toddle off to the kitchen.

"Tonio!" She beamed up at her cousin, "Brekie?" She asked pointing to her high chair, "Leadse."

"Come here princess," Antonio scooped her up smiling as she giggled in delight. He pressed kisses to her forehead and cheeks before putting her in the high chair and buckling her in.

"Man you don't have to do that," Nick saw his best friend and older cousin getting Madelina's breakfast ready, "You and Laura need to get ready for the airport."

"The cab drivers going to text me when he gets here," Antonio told him, "In the meantime I can help you out."

"Great," Nick wasn't going to say no to that. His cousin and his wife had been in New York for the week and had been an enormous help to him even though it was technically a vacation he was sure they'd spend more time with his kids then sigh seeing.

"Daddy!" Zara skipped into the room ahead of Laura, "Look! Laura says I look like Eva!" The four year old loved her thirteen-year-old older cousin. "Eva's so cool!"

"Yes, yes you do look like Eva, very cute," Nick smiled, "Now come and have something to eat; We're going to be late."

"All finished," Gill stood up and got his bowl and brought it over to the sink where to stood on his tiptoes and dropped it in.

"Good now go and change into your uniform," Nick instructed his son; He nodded and went up the stairs to change from his pyjamas into his school uniform.

"Madi we don't play in our food," Nick looked at his daughter who instead of eating her cereal was playing with it.

"I'll help her," Antonio told him, "You go and answer the door," He told him as the doorbell rang for the second time.

"Right," Nick nodded and walked towards the front door. He immediately recognized the black car on the street and closed his eyes; he knew what that meant, "Tonio, can you come here!" He called trying to keep the fear out of his voice, as he didn't want to scare his kids.

"Is it the cab driver?" Antonio rounded the corner stopping as he saw the car, "Hey Zara how about we go and play in your room alright. We can bring your backing up there." He walked into the kitchen.

"Why?" She wondered, she was never allowed to eat in her room.

"Because I think it might be a good treat," He explained taking her cereal bowl with one hand and offering her his other, "Lets go alright."

"But…"

"Hey Zara." Laura knew something was going on, "Do you want to go upstairs and play dolls. I think your Daddy needs to talk to someone, it might be boring.

"Alright," Zara nodded her head.

"Thank you," Antonio handed his wife the cereal bowl and then Madelina as well. When he got to the front hallway he nodded at Nick and he finally opened the door.

"Detective Amaro?" A solider asked.

"Ye-yes," Nick silently prayed Maria wasn't dead, "Please tell me my wife's okay."

"I'm sorry," The solider shook his head sadly, "There was an explosion at the press camp,"

"But…. But," He shook his head, "She was supposed to be safe. She wasn't fighting on the front lines. How is this even happening?" He wanted to know. He wasn't going to let himself cry knowing that once he started he might not stop. "Is her body going to be delivered?"

"Yes," The solider nodded.

"Here Sir," Another solider handed him over an official letter and a card, "This is a family services card, they can be helpful."

"Thank you," Nick managed to get out.

"Again we're very sorry for your loss," The first solider said as they turned to leave.

Nick shut the door and punched it twice before clenching his fists angrily.

Antonio had never seen his cousin so angry. Nick had been through his fair share of rough times. His father was a deadbeat who beat up him and his sister and mother; his mother committed suicide when he was sixteen and he hardly spoke to his younger sisters anymore through all of that he'd always come back but Antonio wasn't sure what he would do now.

"I wish I knew what to say Man," Antonio walked up to him and gave him a quick hug, "Laura and I will stay a few more weeks. You're not going to go through this alone," He promised him.

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded, he'd heard every word but it was like he'd forgotten how to speak. Everything was a blur and he couldn't think straight. "I'm just going to sit down," He decided as he walked onto the living room and slumped into a chair, "Oh Maria," He saw a picture of the two of them on a shelf and began to sob.

"Dad," Gill walked into the room half dressed in his uniform, "Dad…" The eight year old has been worried before but now he was terrified, "Is Mom dead?"

Nick looked up at his son; he wanted desperately to tell him that his other was still alive but he couldn't.

"NO!" Gill screamed, he collapsed to the floor and continued to sob, "You…said…h…she…" His words became jumbled and mixed up with his tears as he gasped for breaths.

"Ssh, ssh," Antonio went to comfort the boy, "It'll be okay."

"No!" He collapsed into his cousins' arms.

Upstairs Laura had a pretty good idea of what had happened and looked at the two young girls who now had no mother. She made a silent promise then and there to do everything she could for them as they got older and needed a mother figure in their life.

"Laura," Zara heard the crying that was getting louder downstairs, "What happened?" She asked.

"I think you need to ask Daddy," She responded, "Lets go downstairs," She took the girls hand and walked over to Madelina and lifted the toddler up. She walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs and into the living room.

"Daddy!" Zara let go of Laura's hand and raced towards her father, "What's wrong?" She asked snuggling into him, tears already starting to fall down her face.

"Oh baby," Nick looked at her, she looked so much like Maria, and "You know how Mommy's job is dangerous?" Zara nodded, "Well she got really hurt and…. And she's in heaven now."

"She's dead?" Zara asked her lip quivering, "Why Daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know," He answered her as he pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a long time. "I don't know."

* * *

 **Three Months Later** :

"Antonio! Can you get that!" Laura shouted from the kitchen, she was finishing up the crock-pot recipe for dinner and was already running late for work.

"Yeah Babe!" He shouted back from the living room as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey man," Nick greeted him.

"Hey bro," Antonio greeted back, "You okay? What's up?"

"Why does something have to be wring when I call you?" He laughed.

"It doesn't but since… you know."

"Yeah," He knew what his cousin was referring to. He still thought about Maria every single day. That's why he was even more convinced he and the kids needed to get away from all of the memories. "I was thinking of moving with the kids to Chicago. You know we're still having hard time here."

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, "I bet. Well we'd be happy to have your ugly face at the CPD. The SVU could always use you."

"Maybe or I could join the Intelligence Unit," He suggested.

"What? Like work together?"

"Sure or are you afraid everyone's going to find out that I'm a better Detective."

"No, no I'm more afraid for you, you know being shown up by your older cousin."

"Uh-huh," He laughed and then turned serious, "I'll probably be moving to Chicago next month after the kids are out of school, it gives them the summer to adjust and for me t find a good daycare for Madi."

"I can help with that," Antonio told him, "We'll start looking for houses too. You want me to talk to Voight? See about that transfer."

"Sure if you want. I'm going to le my Sargent know next shift."

"Alright text me and let me know when I can let Voight know."

"Will do. Say hi to everyone for me."

"Alright; give the kids a hug from all of us," He said and waited for his cousin and best friend to hang up.

"What's Nick up to?" Laura asked her husband as she walked into the living room.

"He and the kids are going to move to Chicago next month," He told his wife.

"Oh, well Diego will be happy. I think there's a house a few blocks down that's for sale. We should look into it for him."

"Yeah," Antonio nodded and he walked towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. A New Start

**A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know if you like this story or not. I'm not sure if the lack of reviews are because I'm re posting the story or if its something else.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Four Weeks Later:**

Nick had purchased the house two blocks away from Laura and Antonio's; and on a hot day in July they officially moved in. It was a newer house that had only been built a few years ago and was a little over Nick's price range but it was ideal.

Not only was it close to Laura and Antonio but it was within walking distance of the elementary school Gill and Zara would be attending plus a very good park and splash pad. It had a good-sized fenced in backyard; with a pool that was also fenced in and a semi finished basement. It was two stories with two and a half baths and four bedrooms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Gill peeled his eyes away from the window and ran excitedly to his father, "Is that my new climber!" He pointed excitedly to a moving truck that was stopping on the street.

"Probably buddy," Nick put down the instructions for the cabinet he was setting up and stood, "Come in let's go and see alright."

"Yay!" Gill bolted out of the front door and thankfully bypassed all of the people that were carrying in things to the house. "Daddy is my climber going to be built today?" He asked hopefully.

"I think so buddy," Nick explained, "But while we build it are you sure you don't want to go swimming with your sisters."

"No! Can I still help?"

"Ooh the climber!" Diego ran excitedly over and stood next to his best friend and cousin, "Here," He then handed him a Popsicle, "Mom says we need to stay inside now."

"Why?"

"She says its to hot and we'll burn," Diego repeated what his mother had told him.

"But…" Gill pouted.

"You listen alright," Nick was stressed out and in no mood to argue with his son. He'd appreciate it a lot more if the kids were not hanging around the house.

"Alright boys," Laura approached them carrying a very cranky Madelina,"We're going to go back to my house now. You can watch a movie while you eat your lunch.

"But-" Both boys began to argue.

"No!" Laura looked at them sternly as she led them away "Now lets go!"

* * *

"Dada!" Madeline ran as fast as she could towards her father, "Uppies peez?" She held up her arms.

"Of course sweetheart," Nick lifted her up into his arms and kissed her cheek, "Did you have a fun day with Laura?"

"Yes. We pidda," She pointed to where Laura and the older kids were carrying in pizza boxes, wings and drinks.

"We figured you'd all be hungry," Laura explained as she walked further into the house and placed one of the boxes on the dinning room table, "You guys did alright? Can I assume that it's liveable because Gabby and Esmeralda were here?"

"Yep," Gabby nodded, "Your husband can't put anything together by the way." She mentioned making fun of her brother.

"Ha-hah," Antonio rolled his eyes at his sister, "You don't see Matt showing off do you?"

"I'm doing if for him!"

"I'm choosing to stay out of this argument," Matt shook his head. Although he'd inly been dating Gabby a little less than six months he'd been good friends with her for almost four years. He knew how friendly but heated the arguments between her and her brother could get.

"Good choice," Laura chuckled, "Now Eva, how about you and I take the kids pizza and some of the wings down into the basement. Maybe we can put on a DVD."

"Okay," Eva nodded, "Come here Madi." She walked towards her cousin, "Do you want to come with me and watch a movie? How about a princess movie?"

"No!" Gill and Diego said in unison.

"Oh don't listen to those boys," Eva saw Zara ready to argue back, "I'm the oldest and I'm in charge. Besides they won't admit it but they like the princess movies."

"Mom!" Diego whined, "Gill and I are not watching some girl movie!"

"Oh," Laura sighed, "We'll find a movie you can all watch. Now stop your complaining and go help your sister."

"Fine," Diego went to help Eva carry down the drinks as his sister was still trying to get Madi away from Nick.

"I can keep her here Eva," Nick told her, "She's been attached me to lately; she gets upset when she's away from me. I know its not good but hopefully once things settle a but she'll stop."

"Alright," Eva shrugged her shoulders and took Zara's hand and walked with her down into the basement. Laura already setting up a movie in the DVD player, "Here Eva," Laura handed her daughter the remote,

Walking back up the stairs she took a piece of pizza for herself and settled next to Antonio on the couch, "You guys really did do a lot today. Did you get the climber set up?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "Matt really is a pro at all of this. If he didn't already have his own construction business I'd be suggesting it to him."

Matt blushed a little; he didn't really like to brag, "Hey, I'm just glad I could help you out. Gabby mentioned you start work in two days."

"Yeah." He nodded, "Intelligence Unit, same as Antonio. I think there's a new Detective two right?" He looked to his cousin for clarification.

"Yeah Giselle I think her name is," He said taking a bite out of pizza, "Voight didn't say much else."

"DADDY!" Zara ran up the stars sobbing, "Gill…and Diego….t….and…."

"Wow, wow," Nick stood and walked over to his daughter picking her up, "Take a deep breath he instructed, "Now tell me what happened."

"They threw pizza on my hair!"

"WHAT?" Upon examination Nick did indeed see Zara's hair was covered in tomato sauce and peperoni.

"I'll help you get cleaned up sweetie," Gabby took her young cousin away.

Shaking with anger Nick went to the top of the stairs and began yelling in Spanish "Gilberto Antonio Amaro se ven aquí ahora mismo!"

A few seconds later a very angry Gill appeared with Diego and Eva behind him, "Dad she wouldn't shut up!" He complained, "We asked her nicely to stop but she kept saying she didn't have to! Why'd I have to have two sisters anyways?" He complained.

"That is no reason to throw pizza into your sisters hair! You should have let me talk to her. You know better then this and I'm tempted to ground you from the climber this weekend. Not tempted actually you are grounded from it."

"You too Diego!" Antonio added,

"What'd I do?" He looked perplexed.

"I don't know but I know you had something to do with it. You two boys are always getting onto trouble together."

"They have great examples to look up to," Gabby carried Zara back into the room, "You and Nick were always teasing me when I was younger."

"Yeah so-" Gilberto chose wisely not to finish his sentence.

"Now Zara told me everything that happened and she was to blame to. You started talking louder wen the brother asked you to stop didn't you?"

"I did," She admitted, "I'm sorry," She pouted.

"Oh no," Nick shook his head, "I'm not falling for that pouty face anymore Zara. You can spend tomorrow morning out of the pool alright?"

"But Daddy!"

"No, no," He shook his head, "You and your brother… I need a drink." He walked towards the kitchen.

"Eva watch them," Laura instructed her daughter as the adult's minis Matt followed him.

Seeing the teenager was getting even more frustrated Matt spoke up, "I'll help you with them while the movies on."

"Thank you!" She smiled with relief.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Nick wasn't doing a very good job of holding in his tears as he took big gulps of his beer."

"Hey, hey we know this isn't easy Nick," Gabby was the first one to speak, "But moving to Chicago was the right thing to do. We all want to help you so talk to us."

He shook his head, "Don't start Gabby," He warned, "You don't always confess you feelings either. The only thing I know is that this single fatherhood thing was a whole not easier when I knew Maria was coming back to help me out. I could do that. As hard as it was, but this… I can't do this. Gill and Zara are always fighting and Madi… she hates it when she's away for me. How's she going to do in daycare?"

"You're not alone man." Antonio told him, "You have all of us and you know I'm terrified about how Eva's going to be now that she's a teenager and going into high school. Nobody ever said parenting would be easy?"

"I know, but whenever I look at them I see Maria and I just…. I don't know what I feel," He finally broke down and started to cry, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what dod you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. Two Detectives

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it and please remember to leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything not even the character Gieselle who's actually inspired by a best friend of mine.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Alright, listen up!" Voight stepped out of his office, "Before I tell you about our new case I want to introduce out two new Detectives. Nick Amaro and Giselle Foflli. Nick comes from New York and Giselle right here in Chicago. Amaro is going to partner up with Antonio and Giselle with Atwater," He explained.

"Oh and by the way," Antonio added, "Call Amaro Nicky because he likes it!"

"I really don't want to shoot you already," Nick sent his new partner a glare.

"Can we take it to you know each other already?" Jay asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Nick grinned, "We're cousins."

"Ah," Jay nodded and then everyone turned to see what Voight had put up on the board.

"So Fofilli," Atwater looked at his new partner as he started driving to a house to interview witnesses, "Where did you come from? What unit?"

"Homicide. But I've heard great things about this unit so I decided I waned to come here. It'll be nice to deal with a variety of different crimes instead of all murder."

"Yeah," Atwater agreed, "It's alright. So are you from Chicago originally?"

"Uh-huh," She responded, "It was either I become a cop or a fire fighter but I chose police office. I haven't regretted it yet."

"Good," He nodded. They drove the rest of the way in silence both getting used to bring in each other's company.

When they returned to the district an hour and a half later Giselle saw Nick putting up pictures at his desk and stopped to look at them. "Beautiful kids," She told him, "How old are they?"

"Gilberto is eight, Zara's four and Madelina is two." He pointed out their pictures as he turned in his chair to look at her. She had brown hair and brown eyes and if he said she wasn't attractive he'd be lying; but he wasn't ready to even start thinking about dating yet it was way to early. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, a little boy," She pulled out her phone to show him a picture, "His names Alexander and he just turned one a few months ago."

"He's adorable," Nick smiles looking at the picture, "You must be very proud."

"Yeah," She nodded noticing his wedding ring and the pictures of who she assumed to be his wife on his desk. She assumes he was married which was all right she guessed. She had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and she didn't want to start dating again yet. Her ex still stalked her on occasion and she knew if he started seeing her with other men things would only get worse.

She hadn't told anyone about the relationship except her parents. She was so ashamed that she'd fallen into that cycle; as a police officer she knew she should have known better but she kept letting it continue up until she found out she was pregnant. She vowed herself not to put her child in that environment so she managed to escape but her ex was still stalking her and it scared her a little to know she could never really move on again.

"Yo bro!" Antonio threw a paper airplane at his cousin's head, "Laura keeps bugging me about you not answering your phone,"

"Sorry," He rolled his eyes laughing, "Is she sending pictures of the kids or something?"

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, "Just check your phone; oh and she said she could ask my parents to watch the kids tonight so we can all go out to Molly's. Gabby's working there tonight."

"Molly's?" Giselle smiled, "I've been there a few times, it's a great place."

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, "My younger sister is one of the co-owners. Her names Gabby."

"I don't think I've met her yet; but I'll see if I can get a sitter and dome tonight," She told them.

"That's great," Nick smiled at her as he watched her walk back to her desk.

"Come on man," Antonio looked up from his phone, "That was the lab they have some preliminary results. Then we can interrogate that jerk again!"

"This time let me do the talking," Nick warned, "Somehow I think you liked giving him a few punches."

"That's nothing," Antonio advised, "Voight has a cage downstairs where lets just say this don't always go legally."

"As in you put that golden gloves trophy to go use?" He wondered.

"No! You know me better then that," Antonio for the most part liked to think of himself as a by the book police officer, at least compared to Voight. "Voight does most of the interrogating, I put in some punches sometimes though," He admitted.

"I'm sure you do," Nick patted his shoulder.

"So Giselle is kind of good looking," Antonio studied his cousin, "And bro its okay to admit it."

"Yeah I'll make sure to tell Laura that," He huffed in annoyance. He hadn't thought he'd looked interested in Giselle but then his cousin had always been able to read him better then anyone.

"It's alright to admit that to yourself."

"I really don't want to be having this discussion right now," Nick told him. He was getting angry. He couldn't like Giselle. His wife had just died and he felt as though liking another woman would be like cheating on her. Hoe could he be even thinking of moving on this fast. Right now his only priority should be making sure his kids were all right, nothing more.

* * *

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Gabby beamed as she saw Nick. She walked out from around the bar and hugged him, "So you survived your first day working with my brother?" She laughed.

"Amazingly so." Both Gabby and Laura chuckled at his response; Antonio didn't seem to amused.

"Oh yeah its great to have to hear," He rolled his eyes, "Lets go over there," He saw some of the Intelligence unit sitting at a table waving them over.

"Alright but only a few drinks. I want to go home and see the kids," He looks at his cousin seriously.

"Alright but they're having lots of fun. You saw them at the house," He knew Nick was feeling guilty being way from the kids after Maria had died. He waned to spend all his time with them. Antonio knew though he hadn't ha any time to himself and he needed that to process what had happened and the kids needed to get uses to being away from him again.

"Yeah but all I remember is Madi crying," He stated. Although Gill and Zara had given him a hug and a kiss and then went to go and play Madi wasn't happy about him leaving; she begged him not to go and he really hated leaving her.

"Well like you said she'll be going to daycare soon; she needs to start getting used to you being away. You don't have to prove to me that you love them. I know you do; everyone does."

"I know," He nodded and then forced a smile in his face as he sat down next to his new co-workers. Giselle wasn't there yet and he found himself feeling a little disappointed.

He tuned out of the conversation and watched all of the different people at the bar. Gabby's boyfriend Matt giving her a kiss on the lips as she poured him a refill, he cringed slightly; he wasn't used to seeing this yet.

"Uh-oh," He broke out of his stare to see Erin giving him a look, "I know that look. Antonio used to have it to; you're going to go all protective over Gabby aren't you?"

"No," He shoo his head, "I just…. I don't know its weird seeing her in that kind of serious relationship. He seems like an okay guy though. My kids love him to death already."

"Yeah he's a good guy; treats her like a queen." Antonio explained, "Here," He stood and motioned for Nick to follow him to the bar next to where Matt was sitting, "Matt you remember Nick."

"Yeah, hey man," He grinned, "How're you liking Chicago?"

"Its good," He smiled, "I've spent a lot of time hear over the years."

"Yeah," He nodded his head. Gabby had told him a little about what he'd gone through, "I hope the kids like the climber, that is when they can use it."

"Oh they will," He nodded, "Once their punishment I up and the weather isn't so hot they'll be on it all the time. Gill loves you by the way he's upset that Diego knows you better then he does."

Matt laughed, "Well I can watch him anytime I'm off. What does he like? Hockey?"

"Oh yeah he loves playing hockey in the winter but in the summer he played soccer. He's a lot like Diego."

"Well then he'd probably love the Chicago Children's Museum. Diego loves it there. I took him once and he's always begging to go back."

"Alright," Gabby eyes her cousin, "Stop booking my boyfriend's time off. He needs to spend all his free time with me," She tugged his arm into another kiss.

"Not if you keep doing that," Antonio covered his eyes,

"Oh grow up!" Gabby threw a napkin at him.

"Great way to treat the customer Gab's!" He exclaimed.

"Oh you're not a good customer anyway," She laughed.

Nick chuckled and was just turning around to go back to sit with his co-workers when he saw Giselle walk into the bar. She had a black eye and a cut lip and in his opinion she looked pretty scared.

"What happened?" He asked walking over to her.

"Oh," She was trying to think of something to say, "I uh tripped on some of my son's toys. Pretty stupid right?"

She was lying. He'd seen it growing up and all too often with victims he'd interviewed back at SVU in New York. He didn't want to scare he though "No, no it's not stupid. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine," She said as she looked over her shoulder, "I just came to say I really can't stay. My son he's pretty sick and I want to look after him. I'll… uh see you later," She left quickly.

"Well that was strange," Antonio, who'd heard the entire thing commented, "I don't think she' telling the truth."

"Neither do I. Something's not right with her. I mean I think she's in trouble that's all."

"We'll keep a distant watch on her at work," Antonio explained, "Maybe I can get Laura to talk to her."

"No I will," Gabby had seen the bruises too, "Ottis! I have to go and do something!" She called to her friend who was at the other end of the bar, "I'll be back in a few minutes, She rushed around the counter and out of the bar. She luckily found the woman walking not to far down the street and ran to catch up with her, "Hi!" She caused her to turn around, "My names Gabby. I'm-"

'Nick's cousin," She finished, "Sorry I ran out of the bar like that."

"Oh no," She waved it off, "I'm as more worried about you. I'm a paramedic and I just wanted to make sure your eye's okay. It looks pretty swollen."

"It's fine; really it's not that bad. Did Nick send you out here?"

"No. I can on my own. Nick a good guy though," She saw a slight smile, 'I'll tell you what. How about we go and get some ice for that eye and I'll tell you all about him. You want to hear some embarrassing stories?"

"I do…" She looked nervously around as if expecting her ex to jump out at her any second, "But I really can't. Please believe me," She begged, "Just let me go an tell your brother and cousin not to say anything to anyone at work."

"Oh…" She watched the other woman go, "Sure of course." She saw her get into a car not to far down the street and drive away. Something wasn't right and she wanted to find out what it was.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-on what's Giselle hiding? Will anyone be able to help her?


	4. Getting to Know You

**A\N:** So here it is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"You need any help?" Nick approached Giselle's desk. She'd been working on reviewing those same case files since he and Antonio left to go re-examine the crime scene nearly two hours ago.

She looked up a small smile forming on her face, "Sure."

"Great," Nick pulled his chair around to her desk, "Which piles which?"

"Here," She handed him a few case files, "I know its taking a long time but I read slowly," She admitted.

"No, no its good to be thorough. So is your son in daycare? I'm hoping to get my youngest into one and I was wondering if you knew of any."

"Oh yeah," She nodded, "Alex is in a really good one. I'll get you the information if you want,"

"That would be great," He smiled, "My Aunt's watching her right now but she'd a handful and a half sometimes," He added with a short laugh, "Antonio's wife is watching the older two for me on days I work. I really…." He knew he had to start telling people what had happened, "My wife died nine months ago. She was a reporter working in Iraq," He took another deep breath, "I don't know my I'd be coping if I didn't have my family here. Moving back to Chicago was the best thing I've done in a few months."

Giselle didn't know what to say, clearly he was distraught and her years of homicide told her what needed to be down but somehow this was different for her. She felt something she'd never felt before. She had to stop herself for liking him more now she knew he was available.

"I'm so sorry," She was finally able to control herself, "How are your kids? They're so young."

"It's hard but we're getting though it. What about you? Are you married? Have a boyfriend?"

"No…no; my son's father isn't as involved as I'd like him to be," She lied. He already knew too much. "But my parents help me out a little sometimes. Other then that it's just really Alexander and me."

"Oh," He studied her facial features and expression then changed the subject reaching for his cell phone, "My cousin Gabby wanted me to give you her cell phone number. She said she had a great time talking to you. She's working tonight at Molly's. I'm not going but you should. She'll keep bugging me otherwise."

"Now we wouldn't want that," For a second she was flirting and then in an instant it was turned off as she pictured her boyfriend beating her up for it. She didn't know how he knew but he knew, he seemed to know everything she did or said.

"No," Nick smiled in return as he continued to work on looking through the previous cases. He hadn't felt this way since he's first started seeing Maria at a prescient he was working at. To day he was glad when Antonio returned with lunch for the team was an understatement.

"Our daughter's made these," Antonio tossed him a bag of cookies, "Zara wants to be a cook now apparently."

"Last week it was Barbie. This is better," Nick, admitted, "Laura say how Madi's doing?"

"Madi was there. My Mom's helping her out at the store, its pretty busy. Luckily I ordered ahead otherwise I'd be waiting."

"You day that like it's a bad thing!" Halstead quipped.

"Antonio just doesn't like waiting for anything," Nick informed them as he began passing out everyone's orders. Everyone wanting to hear more about him caused him to not talk to Gisele much; he figured that was for the best though as he didn't know what he was feeling for her.

After lunch Nick and Antonio had to go talk to a suspect and Nick was glad to have sometime to clear his head; unfortunately Antonio called him out.

"You know it's been nine months since Maria died; I know you're not ready to date yet but its okay to like another woman. Maria would want you to be happy."

"We're not having this conversation Antonio," Nick growled angrily, "And just so we're clear you don't know what Maria would have wanted. I don; even know what she wanted because she was on the other end of the world when she died!"

"Okay, okay," Antonio gave in, "I'm sorry man."

"No, no its alright," It wasn't alright though and he knew Antonio was well aware of that.

* * *

"Hey!" Gabby grinned happily as Giselle walked into Molly's and sat down at the bar, "I'm glad you could come!"

"Nick said you wanted to talk to me," She shrugged, "I don't have much time though; I need to pick up my son from my parents before eleven." This time she was telling the truth. Her parents didn't like to help out with Alex so she could go out and as they called it 'avoid her responsibilities'

"Yeah I wanted to get to know you better," She handed her a beer, "Tell me about your son. How old is he?"

"He just turned one. His names Alexander; here he is," She pulled out her phone and showed her a picture.

"Oh he's adorable," She smiled.

"You talking about me?" Matt walked over to the bar grinning.

"No," She rolled her eyes at him, "Giselle this is my boyfriend Matt. Matt this is Giselle she's a new Detective in the Intelligence Unit."

"Hi," Matt shook her hand.

"Hi," Giselle shook his hand and as soon as he left to go back to the table he was sitting at she turned to Gabby, "He's gorgeous! What dies he do?"

"He's Truck Lieutenant of Truck at Firehouse 51. I work they're two as a EMT."

"Oh," Giselle grinned.

"And here's my partner now," Gabby saw Leslie and Kelly walk into the bar.

"Hey girl!" Shay went directly to the bar, "Hi," She looked at Giselle.

"Hi," Giselle smiled, "My names Giselle, I'm a Detective at the 21st."

"Leslie Shay I'm Gabby's partner on ambo," Shay sat down beside her, "So you work with Gabby's older brother," She rolled her eyes, "And I guess her cousin too."

"Nick," Gabby, said the name wanting to see if Giselle had any reaction to it. She did."

"Man Antonio's bad enough I'd hate to see them together," Leslie laughed, "Gabby's told me hundreds of stories of them together as they were kids," She said what she and Gabby had rehearsed earlier in the day.

"Oh really?" Like they'd hoped Giselle spiked up an interest. "Like what?"

"Oh there's so many stories," Gabby told her, "But I think my favourite would be when I was five and Nick was eight and Antonio 10. It was one of the hottest days that summer and Antonio and Nick kept creeping up behind me and spraying me with water then acting all innocent about it. I couldn't; really get them back so I waited until they were all dressed again and asked my father to toss them into the pool; he said no but he helped me up the kiddie pool and he threw them in there instead.

"Oh!" Giselle laughed, "Now that would have been funny. How'd they react?"

"Oh they weren't happy but they knew it was all in good fun. We had some really get time growing up the three of us."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review! :D


	5. The Truth

**A\N:** Heres the next chapter, I hope you all like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Nick knew he had no business being here, he shouldn't be this involved or this interested yet he was; and as he stood in Giselle's apartment building he still couldn't get the thought that something was wrong out of his head.

He didn't know if it was all his years in the SVU or his mind playing tricks on him; but after not being able to get the nagging thought out o hi head he dropped Madi off with Antonio and tracked down Giselle's address.

She lived in a run-down apartment building in a not so good part of the city; there were no security cameras in the building and no controlled entrance either. He took the stairs to the seventh floor and was mildly scared when he saw her apartment door wide open. He instantly made a move to get his gun that of course wasn't there.

Just as he closer a man angrily stormed out of the apartment and pushed past him, hearing a baby crying Nick ran into the apartment. His heart broke Giselle had bruised all over her face and arms and she as in tears holding onto her son who also looked pretty beat up.

"Giselle!" He ran towards her, "What happened?"

She jumped startled at the sound and turned to look at him, "Nick what are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" She shook her head, "I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Anger built up inside of him, "You're hurt."

"Nick! I don't need any help! Please just leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Either I call 911 right now or you come with me and I can have Gabby check you out at my place. I'm not leaving you here alone. Now you don't need to tell me but was that your ex?"

She didn't answer, "I'm fine but Alexander I think…. Why did I let him touch him? I never protect him!" She began shaking.

"No, no its not your fault," Nick took the toddler in his arms, "Hey buddy," The child was indeed bruised, "Lets get you some ice," He soothed him, "That was scary wasn't it? You're okay now though,"

"The kitchen s just over there," Giselle pointed the way and Nick carried Alexander towards it, "I'll call Gabby!" He called over his shoulder setting Alex down in his high chair, "You both need to get checked out though. In the meantime go and get some things packed. You can stay with me for tonight until we get this sorted all out."

"Nick," Giselle walked into the kitchen, her arms crossed, "This isn't any of your business. I appreciate the help today but I'm fine, really I have it all under control."

"I can't not report this," He told her, "So I'm reporting it either way."

"Yeah and if you do I'll just take Alex and leave."

"And he'll find you," Nick looked at her, "I worked in Special Victims in New York for years. I can help you, please let me help you," He begged. He got a ice pack and wrapped it in a paper towel and placed it over Alex's eye.

"So is that all this is! Just a case? I don't want to be a charity case Nick!"

"No," He shook his head and took out his cell phone and dialled Gabby's cell phone number, "Hey Gab's listen I'm going to text you an address can you come and help me out? I'll explain everything here. Yeah it's a medical thing, that's fine."

"So?"

"She's on shift right now but she and her partner are going to be here soon. In the meantime do you want to tell me about what's been going on? He knew she probably wouldn't say much but he needed to ask.

"I'm pregnant," She all but whispered, "He…. Uh…. Well I told him today and said he couldn't… lets just say he wasn't happy."

 _He rapes her._ Nick felt like he was going to throw up. Being reputedly raped like that and beat up, "You need to press charges," He urged her.

'I'm a cop Nick! What will people think? I try mu best to make sure that he doesn't hurt Alex and I get that I should move. I know I should but… I can't go through a trial, lose my job?"

"You won't loose your job. And believe me there have been other police officers in similar situations. Now lets just get Gabby here and-"

"No! Look I'm fine, we're fine! Can you just leave?"

"And have you turn around and leave! I know this is happening now I'm going to help!"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I still have to report it either way; Giselle I can help you but if anyone else finds out they could come and take Alex away and I know you don't want that to happen."

She mumbled something that sounded like cursing "Alight but only for Alex and my baby. I hope that baby's okay."

"Well if we go to the hospital we can find out," Nick had found out how to get through to her.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "But let me talk and tell the nurses and doctor's everything. You can take care of Alex. He likes you."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I like him too," He picked the boy up, "I'll go and get his baby bag Gabby just texted said they should be here soon.

"She's still refusing to press charges," Nick sighed heavily. He was at Antonio and Laura's house and sitting in the kitchen with Antonio well Giselle was in the family room with Alexander and Madi.

"You know better then anyone else it takes some people more time," Antonio explained, "I bet you had a lot of victims in New York who wouldn't press charges."

"Yeah we did but this is different; it feels different. I like her Antonio, I really like her and that scares me. I just lost Maria. I shouldn't like another woman this fast."

"I don't know man," Antonio didn't get a chance to say more as the door open and the kids walked into the house.

"Hey!" Antonio and Nick walked out to greet them, "How was your day?"

"Eva likes a boy!" Diego blurted out as Gill chuckled.

"Shut up!" Eva glared at them, "He's my friend! Now just leave me alone," She huffed, "They've been bothering me all the way home. I'm going to my room," She took her bag and walked up the stairs.

"You're so mean!" Zara looked at the boys and frowned, "I like Eva! She's way nicer then all of you!"

"Hey, hey sweetie be nice," Nick warned, "But boys you do need to be nicer to Eva, Now there's crackers and cheese in the kitchen but before you eat I want you to meet my friend. This id Giselle and her son Alexander; Giselle works with Antonio and I."

"You're dating?" Gill asked, a little hurt and very upset, "Why?"

"No, no," Nick assured him, "She's just my friend. I was helping her with something. Now go on into the kitchen and get something to eat.

Zara walked dup to Giselle and looked at her. "You're pretty. Why do you have bruises? Did you get hit? Is my Daddy helping you with that? She asked.

"Zara!" Nick exclaimed, "You don't ask questions like that! Now go!"

Zara wanted to ask my questions but left anyways. "I'm sorry about her; she's always been very curious; my wife was a reporter so I guess that's' where she gets it from."

"No, no its alright," Giselle assured him, "Your kids are really sweet."

"Thanks," Nick smiled.

"Dada ookie!" Madi pointed to the crackers Zara was eating.

"No those are crackers sweetie," Nick corrected her, "Would you like some? Say please."

"Peez," She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Good girl," He praised.

"Here you go Madi," Zara sat down beside her sister and pulled her into her lap, she handed her some of her crackers, "We can eat and then play."

"Yay!" Madi clapped happily, "Ale!" She pointed to Alexander with her mouth full.

"Okay!" Zara happily agreed, "Alex can play too."

"Thanks but I think Alex and I should go home soon," Giselle spoke up, "It was nice meeting all of you."

"I'm just going to talk to you first, maybe outside," Nick suggested, he didn't want her going back to that apartment, especially alone."

"Fine," Giselle didn't want to start an argument in front of the kids. She followed him out onto the porch, "You can' tell me what to do Nick."

"I'm not trying to; I know you know that apartment isn't safe. Why don't you go to a hotel for a few nights."

"I appreciate everything you did today Nick but I can take care of myself! I can take care of Alex too!"

"I know you can! I know you love Alex. What happened wasn't out fault okay? You need to believe that."

"I let him hurt me," She started to cry, "I know I'm part of the problem. I should have pressed charges when it firs started but I didn't. Now I feel trapped and its partly y fault.  
"

"No its not! Now you can get a restraining order."

"Why? He won't obey it and he won't stay in jail. I'll admit I'm scared Nick but I', not about to drag you and your kids into this. So can you please, please just leave me alone?"

He couldn't walk away now; not after he knew she was in danger. "I want to help you."

"I know you do but I think you know it's best if you just leave us alone," She turned and walked back into the house to collect Alex and all of their things. She was gone twenty minutes later.

That was the last saw or heard from her for five months. She'd quit the Intelligence Unit and vanished all together. Nick tried to track her down but he'd had no luck. Three weeks into her being gone he'd stopped trying and tried to forget about her.

It was in the earl hours of the morning that he heard form her. His phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"He found us! He has Alex! He said he'd kill him. Please! Please! You need to help me! I'll come into the district just please help!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh? Will Nick be able to help Giselle?


	6. The End

**A\N:** Thank you those of you who have been reading this story. I know this is not the ending I wanted for this story but the lack of interest has really gotten my confidence down. I want to especially thank my friend who was the inspiration for Giselle.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Nick got to the motel as fast as he could, which considering it was in Indiana was about three hours later. When he go to the motel it was crawling with police and he had to identify himself and show his ID before he was escorted to Giselle. She was sitting in a chair next to female police officer. Her abdomen clearly big and she looked like she was ready to give birth any minute

"Giselle!" He didn't waste any time rushing over to her, "It's okay we'll find him!"

"Nick!" She stood up and hugged him as best she could, she buried her head in his neck and sobbed, "I tried to protect him but I couldn't, "He had a gun to my belly and said he'd shoot the babies out if I didn't let him take Alex! I'm a horrible mother!"

"Ssh, ssh," He soothed, "No you're not. You did the best that you could. Now just sit down. Do you need anything?"

"I NEED MY SON BACK!" She yelled.

"Lets talk over here," The female police officer suggested to Nick. She wanted to know who he was and if he could provide any more insight into the situation.

"I'll be right back," He kissed Giselle's forehead and then followed the detective to another part of the lobby of the motel.

"Are you Ms. Fofilli's boyfriend? Friend?" She inquired.

"A close friend, from Chicago. Her ex is bad news. She didn't think the police would be able to hep her much so she took Alex and left," He knew not to hold anything back, "She's a Detective back in Chicago, so I'm I. So you can me everything because I'd like to know."

"Well we've put out a APP on the car and on Curtis Sillings, her ex and an Amber Alert on Alex Fofilli. We have state troopers checking every car matching the description on every major exit and interchange in the state and bus, train and airports are on alert."

"Good," Nick was glad to see they were following protocol, "When was he taken?"

"Around four hours ago and we were alerted right away. Now if you'll excuse me for jus a second," She left seeing her Sargent calling her over.

Nick walked back to Giselle and sat down beside her pulling his chair closer to hers, "They'll find him. Now tell me about your babies? Twins?" He wanted to get her mind off worrying about Alex and onto something positive.

"Yeah, boy and a girl. It's been really hard moving from place to place the past few months. I wanted to come back to Chicago so many times but I didn't. I know I'll never be safe unless Curtis is dead," She buried her head in her hands and cried again, "How could I be so stupid to all for his tricks over and over again."

"Because he wanted to to and you load him and trusted him to not hurt you. None of this is your fault. It's his and he'll go to jail this time for kidnapping, He'll never hurt you or Alex or the babies again."

"He said he'd kill Alex," She sobbed, "What if he does? I can't loose him!"

"You won't," Nick soothed praying himself that he was right.

It was two hours later when the police called them they'd located the car at the local airport and had police and airport security stopping them from boarding the plane to Ghana. It was another hour and a police detective carried a sobbing Alex towards Giselle.

"Mommy!" He cried fearfully.

"Oh baby!" She stood up and took him as best she could into her arms, "Oh I'm so sorry. I love you so much!"

"I love you!" He kissed her cheek.

Nick stood back and smiled at the interaction, he wasn't sure what to do. He knew Alex would not remember him and the last thing he wanted to do was to scare the boy after the day he'd had.

"Alex," Giselle carried him over to Nick, "This is Mommy's friend Nick," She quickly handed Alex over as she grabbed her abdomen in pain, "Nick I think…" She cringed in pain, "My water broke."

"Mommy!" Alex cried as he saw his mother in discomfort.

"It's alright buddy how about we go and tell the EMT's Mommy's in pain. They can help her."

"Mommy," He sniffled but clung onto Nick as he carried him to the EMT's and explained what was going on.

"Nick!" Giselle cried as the EMT's helped her into the ambulance "Please come with me!"

"Okay," He climbed in with her. "Want me to call your parent?"

"I don't have any, they died when I was eighteen!" She cried through the pain of another contraction. "I'm sorry I lied to you before."

"No that's alright," He squeezed her hand. When they got the hospital he asked if the nurses could stay with Alex, after he explained the situation they agreed.

Nearly twelve hours later Giselle had given birth to two babies, a boy and a girl.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Thank you again for reading.


End file.
